ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Trixtropica
Trixtropica is a online game for Ben 10 Fan Fiction Channel. It has the same gameplay of Poptropica, and islands are based on BTFF channel series. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to Poptropica, and you have a trix that changes the set of aliens each time you pass an island. The player must complete all quests to get a medallion and 100 credits. The player travels in a dimension travelling spaceship between islands. The player is costumizable and he can buy oufits in the store. Island List Add islands for your own series here! *Simien 10 Island *Den -10 Island */Plumbers Island/ *Ben 10: Alien Team Island *Len 10 Island *A-Nine Island *Former Untold Island *Master Weaponry Island *MEGATRIX Island *Shade 10 Island *Kurt 10 Island *Fred 40 Island *Jack 10 Island *Ren 10 Island *Ben 10: Omnifinity Island *Evan Billion: F.I.N.D. Adventure Island *Brian 10 Island *Ray and Caecus Island *Toxic Rain Island Islands Simien 10 Island The player lands in New York and meets the team. Zynon tells you that Vorkus, Ic, and Omnimorph were kidnapped by Zyrokks. The player must search for them with the help of Permbyt. Through the game the player can use many of Zynon's inventions. Playable Aliens: Dark Hole, Crushtacean, Megabite, Whirlwind, Acidrain Den -10 Island The player goes to the opposite dimension, where he meets Ari. Ari tells him that Oculus is building something big underneath Aissur, and the player goes to Aissur to find Oculus's secret base and discover what he is planning. Playable aliens: Tnalpkcor, Eulgrepus, Renaelc Muucav, Dnimkaew, Lians Plumbers Island Main article: Trixtropica/Plumbers Island '' The player lands in the Plumber Academy. There he meets Peixes. Peixes says to you that someone started stealing many things from 6 people in the academy: Peixes's IntangiBall, Decibel's guitar, Retrecir's laptop, Sartan's dumbbell, Thirio's collar and one of Exypnos's machine. The player goes around the base while interacting with many of Plumbers characters to find the 6 stolen stuff. Playable aliens: H2GO, Megabite, Shrinktech, Crushtacean, Ultimate Echo Echo Alien Team Island The player lands in the alternate dimension. Ben tells you that Ghostfreak has built a ray that made 8 of the characters crazy again. The player must find the 8 aliens and return them to being good again. Playable aliens: Steeljaws, Impossiball, Windup, LMN 2.0, Cannonman 2.0 Len 10 Island The player lands in the alternate dimension. Jack says Killgax kidnapped Jen, and the player must find her with the idiotic aliens in the trix. Playable aliens: Meatblast, Diamondbread, Swamptire, Lengolf, Poop A-Nine Island The player lands in a damaged Metro Town where he/she meets A-Nine in a basement where Veegoe ties him up in. A-Nine then give the player the Neomatrix that contains four of his powerful alien heroes. It is up to the player to stop Veegoe once and for all. Smoke also appears as a boss and Veegoe appears as the final boss. Playable Aliens: Rock Cheros, RoadHog, Mantisaur, and the Final Boss Battle Alien: Krimzon Former Untold Island The player lands and slides down a giraffe's neck into a patch of giraffes. Former tells the player that giraffes mind controlled by Remrof are trying to steal the Supertrix. You must use aliens to find clues, defeat giraffes, and hunt down Remrof. Remrof is played in a boss at the end. Playable aliens: Komeo, Dermonkey, Hornwarner, Rammahorn, Grosse, Kobray, and Boss Battle Alien: Humanwolf Master Weaponry Island Information on this island is TBA MEGATRIX Island Information on this island is TBA Shade 10 Island The player arrives on the island. He/she meets Upto and Calliste who tells him that Zang Ortus has kidnapped Arcina. With the delirious sequences of training to fight shadows creatures, the player is given the Ultratrix with five aliens. Playable aliens: Aerophant, Quetzalon, Burnerfly, Leaflet and Mecha-Insect Mini-Trivia: There is no light on the island except the mana ball given by Calliste. Kurt 10 Island The player lands in a pile of wrecked cars. Kurt arrives and gives the player a Fusimatrix and tells him/her to go and find Eve and George, who have been possessed by Negrox's ray. After finding and defeating them, he/she must then find/defeat Eight-eight and Prime Kevin with the help of either Eve or George. After freeing all four, you can choose one as your companion and defeat Negrox in an epic boss battle! Playble Aliens: XLRNRG, Mummywolf, Malefic Cyber End Dragon, Malefic Truth Dragon, The Emperor. Boss Battle: Shadow XLRNRG Fred 40 Island The player lands in a jungle.Caliston tells him that Lord Zedd is after a weapon capable of destroying the whole universe. The player has to find Lord Zedd before Lord Zedd finds the weapon.The player faces Lord Zedd's robots on his way to the weapon. Playable Aliens: Boulder, Overflow, Rockhard, Scorch, Earthshaker Jack 10 Island The player arrives at Jack's house. Jack's Supertrix malfunctions and accidently resets the Trix to have Jack's aliens. The player must defeat robots, and then fight Superbot in a boss fight. Playable Aliens: Big Chill, Swampfire, Brainstorm, ChamAlien, Echo Echo, Wildvine, Spidermonkey, XLR8, Goop Ben 10: Omnifinity Island The player arrives in Bellwood. They go to Mr. Smoothie and finds Ben. Ben says that Salts is tearing up the city. You have to defeat Salts and save the Earth. Playable aliens: Harlequin, Cosmos, Four Arms, Concrete, Echo Echo, Paradoxiclean (Briefly at end) Evan Billion: F.I.N.D. Adventure Island The player arrives on Jupiter. Nanon says that Indetal, Fuge, Radius, and Evan were brought into the sky. He then gives you DNA samples for aliens. You must find the characters and bring them home. Nanon gives you the Ship Gne to travel. Playable Aliens: Cheesewheel, Tidalwave, Liquolizer, Cryo Flio, RoboTian, and Boss Battle Alien: Pyrology Ray and Caecus Island You must help Ray and Caecus with their quests to outsmart each other. But stuff goes wrong, and you have to fix it. Playable Aliens: Colord, Colorblind, Fastfloat, Useless, Four Arms Brian 10 Island ''Coming soon.... Toxic Rain Island The player lands in Phoneix Hills where he meets Rex. Rex says that E.V.I.L blocked his powers with a alien tech collar. Ren, Blast and Candy give you DNA. You must find the code for the collar. But E.V.I.L deployed elemental alien convicts to hurt you. The boss is Super Synergy. Add more islands based on your series here! Category:Trixtropica Category:Video Games Category:Games